Breathtaking
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Taking place shortly after Homecoming. Klaus goes to the Gilbert house to hide but finds something else that he didn't expect. Someone who knows what he is going through. KlausXJeremy. Yaoi don't like don't read, oh and rated M.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Jeremy glanced out the window of his house waiting for Elena to return from the Boarding House, he paced around his room. He was worried, he knew something was up but he didn't ask and so he was sitting here. Alaric went out for a drink trusting Jeremy not to open the door for anyone, Jeremy groaned before walking into the bathroom to take a shower, but before he got to the shower there was a knock on the door. He turned his head towards it wondering who it was but didn't go downstairs to open it. He didn't need any vampire using compulsion on him.

"Jeremy," sang a accented voice that didn't seem familiar but scared him out of his wits. "Come here and let me in."

Jeremy backed out of the bathroom before turning around facing the window where a dirty blonde was sitting in a tree outside of his window.

"Bad boy Jeremy," said the blonde grinning, Jeremy was about to turn and was about to run when he heard the blonde say. "So you care nothing for Elena."

Jeremy turned around his eyes wide, he turned towards the blonde asking. "Who are you?"

"I am Klaus," said the blonde, Jeremy started to back away. "Now that won't do Jer."

"Don't call me that," hissed Jeremy, Klaus smirked leaning against the trunk of the tree saying. "I can call what I please, now let me in or I kill all of your loved ones starting with Elena or that witch friend of yours."

Jeremy moved towards the window before opening it saying resentfully. "Come in you stupid son of a..."

Before he could even finish that sentence Klaus placed a hand over his mouth.

"You don't want to finish that sentence boy," said Klaus, he didn't move as he thought about what to do with the Gilbert boy now that he has him in his clutches. He didn't want to harm the boy.

Jeremy tongue stuck out and lapped at the hand trying to disgust the vampire who was keeping him from talking, when that didn't work, he tried to bite the hand. Suddenly Klaus' head was resting on his shoulder and whispering in his ear. "Please let me stay."

"Why should I?" asked Jeremy as Klaus removed his hand from Jeremy's lips, Klaus sighed before saying. "Because I have no where else to go."

Jeremy stopped what he was going to say next, this vampire no this man had no where else to go.

_'But why?'_

"What happened?" asked Jeremy trying to push Klaus off of him, he was kind of heavy and not supporting his own weight at the moment. Klaus pulled away and walked across the room before turning to face Jeremy his eyes locking with the young boys.

"Why don't you ask Stephan," replied Klaus his voice laced with anger, Jeremy felt scared again. "After all he took my family away from me."

_'Not good.'_

Jeremy's eyes glanced towards the bathroom door before quickly returning to Klaus, but the Original Vampire noticed and pinned Jeremy against the wall behind him arms on either side of his head a knee between his legs.

"Are you trying to run Jeremy?" asked Klaus his voice held anger with a hint of amusement, he stared down at the young boy trapped in his grasp. Jeremy averted his eyes away from the gaze but Klaus continued to stare at the boy.

_'I have no where else to go.'_

Jeremy turned his gaze back to Klaus as he remembered what the vampire said, he remembered that feeling. No where else to turn when things went bad, it was how he became a drug addict because he thought there was no one to turn to. He thought no one would understand his pain, he stared into Klaus' eyes before he asking. "What brought you here Klaus?"

Klaus stared at the boy, shocked, but he would not let it show. The boy wanted to know what brought him here he would have to find out himself. He wasn't going to let this boy know without solving it himself first, even if he did solve it he wouldn't give a reason.

"Guess," said Klaus, Jeremy looked up before saying with a little bit of certainty. "Because you thought you could find find a way to hurt Stephan, since you don't know how to deal with this problem by yourself. You don't think anyone would understand so you just turn away from the problem or ignore it. You are just a cowar...!"

Once again before Jeremy could finish his sentence a hand wrapped around his throat and the other covering his mouth again.

"Don't say another word," said Klaus tightening his grip causing Jeremy's dark brown eyes to widen with fear. Hands reached up and wrapped around his wrist trying to remove the hand from his throat, Klaus' eyes flew to the ring before releasing the boy's neck. He took the hand with the ring and stared at it before saying. "What a pretty ring Jeremy. Tell me this protects you from supernatural death doesn't it? Then we can have as much fun as we want."

Jeremy's eyes widened even more looking like a deer caught in the headlights and whimpered. Klaus tilted his head to the side and frowned, this was a new reaction it seems that something like this had happened before to him. He stared into the boy's eyes before realizing.

_'Katherine.'_

Klaus growled under his breath startling the boy, he removed his hand before placing it on Jeremy's shoulder saying. "Sorry I didn't realize that she had done that first."

"How did you know?" asked Jeremy, he didn't tell anyone about this incident.

"Stephan told me," said Klaus walking over to Jeremy's desk and leaned against it. "Didn't remember it until now, seems like Katherine takes the fun away from everything."

Jeremy stared at Klaus taking in the dirty blondes features, masculine features yet they weren't too rough, he had a build, was tall almost as tall as him, his eyes were grey and somewhat almond shape.

Klaus watched the boy stare at him and smirked, he watched the boy lock eyes with him and turn his gaze away in embarrassment.

"What were you looking at Jeremy?" asked Klaus, Jeremy turned his head away saying quietly. "I was just looking at you."

"Really now for what reason?" question Klaus, Jeremy's cheeks turned pink giving the taller boy a cute look. "Do you find me attractive Jeremy?"

"No," said Jeremy, Klaus smirked knowing that he caught the boy in his own lie, he approached the boy again saying. "You're lying."

"Okay fine yes you are attractive," said Jeremy turning his head away the blush spreading across his cheeks. "I was just thinking that maybe I could draw you?"

The statement ended with a question that halted Klaus in his tracks, he wasn't expecting this but he shrugged saying. "That is alright with me if you kiss me."

"What? Why?" asked Jeremy a little confused, Klaus likes girls there is no way that he would kiss him, this had to be a joke.

"Because I am finding you to be irresistible at the moment and I can't think of anything else," said Klaus simply, the first part was true the second not so much, there was so many things he could think of but he didn't think that the boy would be up to them.

_'I am tired of women.'_

Jeremy swallowed before walking to Klaus only to find him a lot closer than he thought he was and leaned forward and kissed Klaus on the lips. Jeremy thought of pulling away when he felt arms wrapped around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Jeremy felt Klaus nip at his bottom lip and opened his mouth allowing Klaus to push his tongue in exploring the moist cavern of his mouth. Jeremy's tongue fought Klaus' for dominance but was quickly defeated causing Jeremy to moan.

_'He tastes like honey and vanilla.'_

Jeremy was led to the bed while his mouth was still being explored, Klaus pulled away just enough to push Jeremy onto the bed before taking off his shirt. Jeremy's eyes roamed the vast canvas of his chest taking in every detail, he noticed quickly that Klaus was in the middle of taking his shirt off and lifted his arms to assist.

The rest of the clothes were quickly removed before Klaus' hands explored Jeremy's chest while his mouth continued where it left off earlier. Jeremy moaned as nails lightly raked over his nipples and down his stomach before going back up and tweaking his nipples causing the younger boy to arch his back in pleasure. Klaus smirked into the kiss before moving his lips downwards and licking his neck nipping causing Jeremy's to mewl in pleasure. Klaus moved his lips to Jeremy's ear and asked. "I know a boy like you must have something to use as lubricant even if you are a virgin."

Jeremy flushed as he managed to tilt his head to the drawer next to him, Klaus opened the drawer and started at lavender scented lotion. He smirked as he directed his gaze to Jeremy.

"It smells good," said Jeremy blushing, Klaus smirked as he reached on of his hands down and stroked Jeremy's growing erection causing the boy to arch his back as Klaus kneaded it until it stood fully erected.

_'Is he ready?'_

"Jeremy do you want this?" asked Klaus, Jeremy smiled as he reached one of his hands up and touched Klaus' face saying. "I am ready Klaus."

Klaus poured some lotion on his fingers before finding the opening and pushed a finger in. Jeremy moaned in discomfort, Klaus paused allowing the younger man to adapt before slowly pushing the finger in and out. Then he added another in, paused to wait before scissoring the boy's opening. He added three and four fingers always repeating the process. He curled his fingers just a bit causing the boy to let out a slight yelp.

_'Found it.'_

Klaus smirked as he pressed against Jeremy's sweet spot again, causing the boy to let out a scream of pleasure. Klaus then removed his fingers causing Jeremy to whine and squirm beneath him.

"You better want to find a different position while I am preparing," said Klaus noting that Jeremy was just laying on the edge of the bed his feet on the ground. Jeremy nodded and moved to were he was laying on the bed as Klaus applied the lotion to his erected cock. Klaus climbed onto the bed and leaned over Jeremy while guiding his cock to Jeremy's entrance.

"Ready?" asked Klaus again, Jeremy gave him a glare before saying. "Yes."

Klaus pushed in causing Jeremy to moan both in pain and pleasure as Klaus pressed against his prostate in one go. Klaus moved his hips slowly guiding his member in and out of Jeremy slowly, torturing the boy with the pleasure. Jeremy squirmed beneath him bucking his hips and whining for Klaus to go faster. Klaus didn't just so he could continuing seeing the expression the boy was making.

_'Claim him.'_

The wolf inside of him growled, Klaus moved his hips faster causing the boy to moan seeing as Klaus was hitting his prostate dead on each and every time. Klaus growled bringing his face to the junction of his neck, Jeremy's hip bucked as he came every muscle in his body tightening. Klaus bit down as he released his semen deep inside of Jeremy's body, marking him as his own. Klaus pulled out of Jeremy and looked at him just in time to see him smile before drifting off to sleep. Klaus stood up and wiped him and Jeremy down before exploring the boy's room. He found a sketch pad and some pencils in one of the desk drawers, he also put on a pair of Jeremy's sweat pants. He picked it up, walked over to the bed, sat down next under the covers next to Jeremy, opened the pad to a blank page and began to draw the sleeping boy next to him.

_'Why is... they are so cute together.'_

The click and flash of a camera alerted Klaus to the presence of Elena, he looked over to the entrance to the room to see Elena leaning against the frame with a camera in her hand.

"Planning on showing that to your friends Gilbert?" asked Klaus, Elena shook her head saying. "No this one is for my personal collection. You better get out of here before Damon and Bonnie sees you they've had their eyes on Jeremy for a while now."

Done for now, if you want another chapter you better beg me for it


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Vampire Diaries

When Jeremy woke up the first thing he noticed was that Klaus wasn't in his bed at all, he sighed before peering over the side of his bed.

_'__Wait __his __clothes __are __still __here.__'_

Jeremy got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, went into the bathroom, and showered. Once he was out he headed downstairs hoping that Elena hadn't tried to kill Klaus, or worse Bonnie which he highly doubted due to the fact that Bonnie was still angry at him for kissing Anna. What he saw at the table startled him, Klaus was sitting across from Damon who Bonnie next to him glaring daggers at him. Elena from what he could hear was making breakfast for everyone.

_'__What __is __going __on __here?__'_

"Hi Jer," said a chipper Elena as if sensing his presence and went to go see him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," replied Jeremy confused to no end, he walked downstairs to the table and took a seat next to Klaus. Bonnie sent a short glare towards him before resuming trying to glare daggers into Klaus' skull. Elena walked over and set down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Damon and Bonnie before heading back to the counter before placing almost identical plates in front of Klaus and Jeremy.

"I heard you two had fun last night," said Damon taking a bite out of his food giving a smirk to both Klaus and Jeremy. Bonnie's eyebrow twitched, Jeremy rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Elena who was looking at her camera giggling. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Anna looking over her shoulder at what ever was on her camera.

"I believe we did Damon," said Klaus eating the food placed in front of him after making sure that it wasn't laced with vervain. "Why do you point out that fact?"

"So I can join you guys for the next time around," said Damon, this caused Jeremy to choke on the food that he just bit into and Bonnie to glare at him. "You okay kid?"

"W-what?" asked Jeremy unsure of what he had just heard. "And yes I'm fine."

"It seems like Damon didn't mind when he heard the news," said Elena walking to the table with her own food. "Bonnie on the other hand needs to not be going through mood swings seeing as she is having her Time of Month."

"Okay," said Jeremy, he reached across the table and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We kind of broke up remember?"

"HE IS EVIL!" shouted Bonnie pointing towards Klaus munching on a piece of bacon with a smirk on his face. "I DON'T MIND YOU BEING WITH DAMON BUT KLAUS!"

_'__Okay __that __went __a __little __too __far.__'_

"Hey there," said Damon, Bonnie glared at him. "He was just berated by his father and threatened by Stephan. He was just trying to figure out his choices."

"With Jeremy," said Bonnie, Jeremy blushed before saying. "I didn't mind."

Klaus pulled Jeremy into a slight embrace, Elena's hand went for her pocket.

_'__They __are __so __cute __together.__'_

Elena pulled out her camera and took a quick picture of Klaus and Jeremy cuddling, she pulled away and looked at it only to find out that Damon had used is speed and photo bombed in the background but was knocked back slightly by Klaus.

"Damon," whined Elena pouting towards Damon who had just returned to his seat smirking. "You ruined cuddle moment!"

"Can't help it my yaoi fangirl," said Damon before eating his breakfast, Bonnie sighed before looking at the camera.

"Okay show me those pictures," said Bonnie, Elena finished her breakfast before pulling Bonnie off to her room fast. Anna following after them.

_'__What __just __happened?__'_

Damon, Jeremy, and Klaus blinked all at once, before returning to their breakfast confused.

"So when is the next time?" asked Damon causing Jeremy to flush and stand up to rinse off the dish Klaus following him to do the same.

_'__They __are __both __taller __than __me!__'_

Damon's face grew into a slight pout when he realized the height of Klaus and Jeremy. Jeremy was 6'0" while Klaus was 5'11", Klaus turned to look at the pouting Damon and smirked.

"If you keep pouting like that Damon you are going to be a submissive for the rest of your life," said Klaus, Damon sent a glare towards Klaus his bright blue eyes narrowing. "Besides 5'9½" isn't small it is just slightly shorter than the rest of us."

Damon growled but stopped when he saw Klaus smirk and start to move forward but was stopped by Jeremy who said. "Save it for the bedroom you two."

_'__Did __he __just __say __what __I __think __he __just __said?__'_

Both Klaus and Damon watched Jeremy walk upstairs to find out what Elena and Bonnie where doing earning a shout. "READ THAT AT BONNIE'S HOUSE! Damon, Klaus, and I are going to have sex."

"Can I watch?" asked Elena earning a quick. "No"

Elena and Bonnie both rushed downstairs with a large box in between them earning an eyebrow raise from Klaus.

"Boys love manga," said Damon, the earned a look from Klaus. "What I found them while snooping around in Elena's room told me not to tell anyone."

"You just told me," said Klaus, Damon looked at him saying. "You're not anyone."

"Come on Jeremy is waiting," said Klaus leading Damon up the stairs.

Done for now, if you want another chapter you better beg me for it

Yeah I know not as long as my fist chapter but it will do right?


End file.
